


A Daily Tradition

by awfuldaycupcake



Series: Unrelated Christmas One Shots! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After-Christmas traditions!, Because I'm going to reach the 12 fics I need for this requirement dammit, M/M, also: I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaycupcake/pseuds/awfuldaycupcake
Summary: Virgil wakes up the morning after Christmas refreshed and invigorated. Finally. Christmas is over. He's free. Virgil bounds down the steps, expecting the whole thing to be over, for everything to go back to normal. That's when he sees Patton sitting in a Santa hat, curled up with Logan and Roman, watching Frosty the Snowman.Great.





	A Daily Tradition

Virgil woke up that morning excited, for once. It was finally over. No more stupid Christmas music, no more caroling, no more stupid sweaters or Christmas specials or any of it. It was  _ over _ . Things could go back to normal.

He left his room with a strange, out-of-character pep in his step. This would be a good day, he was sure of it. Thomas would stay indoors, perhaps write a little bit, and be overall safe. It was the perfect day. He padded down the steps, pausing when he looked into the common room.

What. the hell.

Roman and Patton were curled together on one side of the sofa, Logan on the other. All three of them had plates full of food in their laps, and. Oh no, this is where it got bad.  _ Frosty the Snowman _ was on the TV.  _ Frosty _ . Patton was even wearing a Santa hat.

“Really? I thought we were done with this,” Virgil said. They all looked up, Roman beaming.

“Virgil! Merry late Christmas! Grab a plate!” Virgil looked at him, his eyes falling to Logan, as if he could explain. Logan just gave a shrug.

Virgil decided to grab a plate after all. It was leftovers from Patton’s cooking, and anyone who didn’t love Patton’s cooking didn’t have tastebuds. He piled on some mac n’ cheese, mashed potatoes, and a small piece of ham. He sent another look to Logan. Logan gestured for him to sit down next to him, and Virgil took his plate and complied.

“So. Is this some weird tradition thing you guys do?” Virgil said, keeping his volume low. He might hate the movie, but he didn’t want to see the backlash of Patton and Roman if he interrupted. Logan finished chewing his food, nodding at him.

“Yes. Every year, post-Thanksgiving and -Christmas, we have a leftovers day. After Christmas we tend to watch specials with a winter theme, hence the program on now. It only makes sense that, seeing as you are now an accepted friend of the other sides, you are invited to these gatherings,” Logan explained. Virgil nodded.

“Right. So, what? You do Christmas twice?”

“We tend to have a surplus of food after the holidays, and this is simply an excuse to consume it before it runs bad. I believe this was Roman’s idea initially, but it has been evolving for years. I am glad you have finally joined us,” Logan said. 

“How… don’t you get sick of this?” Virgil said, looking over to the other two sides. “Don’t the holidays already get on your nerves?”

“Well, I suppose the holidays do get on my nerves, but they, alternatively, never do,” Logan said. He took a sip of his leftover eggnog from his blue and black two-tone mug, the one with weird sine and parabolic functions. There was a ghost of a smile on his face. Virgil, alternatively, couldn’t stop a small frown from growing.

“Right,” he said. Of course Logan just wanted to see the other two. Getting him down here was just an accident. He woke up earlier than he usually does. They didn’t want him here. He should probably just go. 

Virgil stood up, intent on doing just that, when he felt a hand on his arm. “Where are you going?” Logan said. “Come on, you can’t leave me to deal with them alone.” Roman laughed at his wording, nudging Logan in the side.

“He means it, Ebeneezer. Stay a while.”

Virgil sat down. Huh. So maybe that wasn’t it. But there must be an alternative solution. There was no way they wanted him here. His fingers started to tap on his leg, a steady 1-2-3-4 rhythm. Logan put a soft hand on his wrist. Virgil looked up to meet him. There was something in Logan’s eyes, something that wasn’t there before. It wasn’t the calculating, methodical Logan look. It was… it was soft. It was caring.

“Virgil. If you are uncomfortable, you may leave. I apologize if I am forcing you to stay. However, if you truly do want to stay, I would love you here. I know we haven’t been the closest in the past, but Virgil. You mean the world to me. To us, indeed, but I like to think myself in particular.” Virgil raised an eyebrow. This was very un-Logan like. He was waiting for someone to laugh, like this was some weird joke that he wasn’t understanding.

“Why would you want  _ me _ here?” Virgil said before he could stop himself. Without any warning, Logan wrapped him in a hug, his arms tight around Virgil’s waist. Virgil’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes wide.  _ What? _

They sat like that for a couple moments. Virgil finally reacted, wrapping his arms back around Logan. He felt Logan relax instantly, all tension gone. All Virgil could think was how strange this was. He’d expect this from Patton, but from L-

Logan pulled away, brushing at something in his eye. “I apologize. The holidays… seem to alter me occasionally. I am not typically an emotional person, nevertheless a romantic.”

A  _ romantic? _ Did Virgil hear that right? He let the idea sit. Dating Logan. Hmm. Well, it would be better than the other two bozos in here. And besides, Logan was  _ Logan _ . He was flawless in every meaning of the word. From his witty comebacks to his snide remarks and his casual intelligence. He was kinda sexy, too, when Virgil thought about it. Sure. And more than anything else, he knew Logan was reliable. He was a safety net when Virgil was falling. He was the eye of the storm, always there to calm him down and think logically when anxiety seemed to take over everything. He was  _ Logan _ . 

Huh. Maybe this was a long time coming.

“Anyhow. I believe it is my turn to excuse myself,” Logan said. He stood, looking briefly around the room before sinking out. 

He overheard some sort of protest from Patton, but didn’t stick around to see what it was. Virgil sunk down, following Logan to his room.

“You can’t just leave me like that, dude,” Virgil said, popping in. “What is that supposed to mean? Romantic. You’re not usually the cryptic one.”

“I-- simply-- I. Emotions. That is all,” Logan said. He was standing at his desk, his hands gripping the back of the chair. Virgil sighed, a small smile rising on his face.

“You don’t have to be afraid to feel. Remember that whole thing with Patton? Hiding and bottling up does nothing for nobody.”

“Double negative,” Logan said. Virgil resisted the urge to roll his eyes, settling for setting a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“Look. You know what I mean. You can be honest with me. I know that you and I are a little more, uh,  _ left brain. _ Emotions and imagination and romance ain’t exactly our specialty. But Logan,” Virgil said. Logan turned around, his face deadpan but his eyes swimming. “That doesn’t mean we can’t try.”

Logan expressed his emotions the only way he knew how, pressing his lips harshly and quickly onto Virgil’s. Virgil was taken aback for a split second before realizing.  _ He was kissing Logan.  _ He let a deep breath out through his nose, kissing back with the same sudden passion. By the time they had pulled away, Virgil was struggling for air.

“You,” Logan said, his eyes wide and his tie slightly askew, “Are an incredibly talented kisser.”

“Takes one to know one,” Virgil said, giving him a slight smirk.

“Perhaps we should make a new Christmas tradition this year,” Logan said. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“What, and resist doing that again? Please.  _ Logan. _ You can kiss really well, and you’ve got that whole smart-is-the-new-sexy thing down, but let’s take it slow. I want to hold your hand in a park and kiss under the stars, if you know what I mean,” Virgil said.

“But that’s…” Logan started.

“Emotions,” Virgil said. “But, come on. Don’t you think it would be worth it?”

Logan let his mind wander. Dates. Interesting. He’d never been the dating sort, and the few he went on were lackluster at best. Then again, this was Virgil. He was witty, he was snarky, he was ever-protecting, he was defensive. Logan enjoyed all of those particular qualities. Additionally, he and Virgil knew each other well, and thus would avoid any forced small talk. And… Well. If he could get those kisses, and be able to deal with the butterflies-- 

“I accept,” Logan said, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t blush at the grin that befell Virgil. 

“Let me guess. Under one condition?”

“No,” Logan said. “No. I just. I want to be with you. A daily tradition, if you will.”

“In most of the world, we just call that a relationship,” Virgil stated. Logan gave a small laugh. 

“Well then. Congratulations on entering a relationship, Virgil,” Logan said, completely serious. Virgil chuckled, pulling him in for a hug.

"Congrats to you too, Lo. Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trudging through the 12 Days of Shipmas challenge because heck I want to. I've abandoned the order, though, and I've finished the ones that only make sense during actual Christmas, and the other winter-y ones I saved. This is (technically) December 20, A Christmas Tradition. Thanks for reading, and merry late Christmas! (also happy boxing day, because that's a thing.)


End file.
